The Phantomness of the Opera
by SilverArrow13
Summary: As Christine and Raoul were escaping the Phantom's lair, she becomes as disfigured the Phantom. Now she realizes her mistake, after suffering what the Phantom went through. Based on the 2004 movie
1. Wandering Child

My name is Christine Daae, the leading soprano from the Opera Populaire, fiancé of the Vicomte de Chagny. Or should I say former? You see, after Raoul and I escaped from the Phantom's lair, we had to go through some of the burning places of the Opera. While traveling through such a place, a beam fell and scorched the side of my face, it burned into my skin, and I felt pain like never before. It was so painful that I fainted, fortunately Raoul caught me and carried me out of the Opera, where I had to go to the hospital to try and repair my face.

But they could only do so much, they took away the burning, but the scar is still there. It disfigured the left side of my face, and I finally realized what the Phantom had to go through, for after I got out of the hospital, people who were my friends, who I knew my whole life, had the look of disgust twisted on their face upon seeing mine. Even Raoul, who I know still loved me, but my disfigurement disgusts him, I know, I see it. I saw it every time he visited me in the hospital, I see it every time he visits me. No matter how much he tries to conceal it, and I feel like he didn't love me as much before my scar. That's why on December 24, the year after it all happened, I ran away. I left a note for Raoul in my bedroom, for him to find when he visited for Christmas.

_Dear Raoul,_

_I love you, but only now I realized that it was a brother/sister love, not pure love. I have decided to go where I know people won't look at my with disgust, not even you. Yes Raoul, I saw that look on your face, I am not ignorant. Goodbye Raoul, send my farewell to Meg and Mme. Giry._

_Love,_

_Christine Daae_

_Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year._

My name is Christine Daae, the leading soprano from the Opera Populaire, former fiance of the Vicomte de Chagny, and possibly the Phantomness of the Opera._  
_


	2. Down Once More

I hurried through the streets, my hood hiding my scar. I could already see the Opera Populaire, just a few more blocks away... When I got to the entrance, there was a sign that said:

_Closed due to dangerous equipment and extensive damage_

I can still remember that night... his face was so... heartbroken. My heart swelled with the thought of him, but quickly deflated when the thought of him gone came. Or worse, he could be dead. With that fresh in my mind, I quickly tore the boards sealing the door. It wasn't that hard, the wood was rotten from all the rain and wind of the last few storms. I quickly walked towards the main, and grandest feature of the Opera. The stage. Oh, what memories! My first big performance... Carlotta sounding like a frog, which I had to try my best not to laugh... but with those glad memories, came bad ones. Buquet's murder... and Don Juan Triumphant... no, mustn't think that now! I had arrived at the stage, and wasted no time climbing on top. Careful to avoid all the shards of glass from the chandelier, I stepped into a spot where I could see box 5. Maybe... maybe the Phantom was there? One way to find out... My throat felt dry now that I was finally here. I quickly cleared my voice and began singing a song that I know the Phantom would recognize:

_Angel of Music, _

_Guide and Guardian! _

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music,_

_Hide no longer,_

_Come to me strange Angel!_

I stopped and listen, but there was only silence. Silence... Wait, the dressing room! It has a passageway to the lair! With that, I quickly ran to La Carlotta's, and mine, dressing room. My hood still miraculously stayed on, but I was in too much a rush to bother with it now. Finally, I came to my destination, the dressing room. And within, the mirror to my Phantom, hopefully. Silently, I came in, not knowing the reason why, and tip-toed to the mirror. To my surprise there was a crack in it, and from the crack, came some light. I had to use my fingernails to finally wrench it open. The passageway was dusty, and there were cobwebs, but that didn't bother me. I grabbed the only source of light, a torch from the wall. Another memory crossed my mind, that of the Phantom's and mine duet together, and I couldn't help but sing it:

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name,_

_And do I dream again? For now I find..._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there... inside my mind..._

A lone tear streaked my face, it crossed my deformity and fell to oblivion. Sighing, I finally reached the boat, which, again, to my surprise was still there. But I realized that we had to use this passage to get out of the Opera, and felt immediately stupid for not realizing it. Reminiscing about the scene at the lair wasn't going to help me with my mission. I quickly grabbed the stick and got in the boat. The same black boat that the Phantom used to cross the lake with. Another song busted into my mind, the song he sang while he was kidnapping me. But that quickly went from my mind when I saw that the gate was lowered into the water. No way in... Unless... If I tried once more:

_Angel of Music!_

_I came to you,_

_Trying to find true beauty!_

_Angel of Music!_

_Friend and Phantom,_

_Come to me strange Angel!_

Minutes of silence went by. Hearing nothing, not even my own breathe, I lost what little hope I held. My song filled with my despair._  
_

_Angel... oh speak... _

_what endless longing, echo in this whisper._

_Angel of Music,_

_Please help me..._

_Come to me my Phantom!_

My knuckles were white from my grip on the bars, trying not to drift away from the one I used to fear, but now have realized I loved. My heart, having been filled with hope, finally shattered, and I fell on my knees and wept. I haven't cried like this since my father's funeral, and now my tears ran freely down my face. I thought that perhaps he wasn't there anymore, that perhaps he ran away like I did, and that my journey had been in vain. But, a voice sounded, a voice that I had thought I would never hear again... and it was coming from the other side of the gate:

_Wandering Child, so lost, so helpless,_

_Yearning for my guidance..._

_Angel of Music!_

_You came to me, seeking true beauty!_

_Angel of Music!_

_You used to shun me,_

_Why return to your Angel?_

It was him... no one had his voice, a voice filled with sadness, and love. An angelic voice, that none could compare too! In answer, I put one finger under my hood that hid my scar, my disfigurement. The price I had to pay to find what I should have known all along. And simply, flipped it off my head, showing my red scar to the night. And perhaps the Phantom saw it, for the gate lifted up, and I rowed inside. It closed behind me, but I didn't care. I felt... safe. At last, no more faces distorted with disgust. But I couldn't see him, of course, there was only one candle lit and it was dim, but still... The boat hit the little island and I stepped onto the stone steps, taking in what is the Phantom's lair. It... was the same, a few more cobwebs but still... I walked to the organ, but he wasn't there, nor at the wedding mannequin, which still creeped me out truth be told. I peeked in the bedroom, but he wasn't there either. The night was old, and dawn was coming, from what I could tell of the clock by the bed, if it was right. I was tired, after all, I spent the entire night searching for my Phantom, and laid down in the bed. And just before I dropped off to sleep, I could have sworn I heard the Phantom sing:

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light;_

_You're safe, no one can find you,_

_You're fears are far behind you_

And with that final note in my head, I slept, and dreamed of masks and roses with black lace tied around them._  
_


	3. Angel of Music

**The Phantom's Point of View**

My name is Erik, but most people call me the Phantom of the Opera, and one person even called me her 'Angel of Music'. But I am no Angel. I have killed countless lives, but only two were for her. And who is she you might ask? The true Angel of Music, _**my**_ Angel, Christine Daae. She came to my Opera when she was 7, and _I_ was the one to discover her voice, her magnificent voice. I taught her, I gave her my music, my very soul, my very_ being_. But she chose _him_... that fop, that imbecile, that bastard! He took my Angel away, and now I live in darkness. Darkness... There is no point of living now, but I still dwell in the Opera just in case she returns. But perhaps I should have gone all the way through the passage and escape, perhaps I should have left, but I didn't. After the mob got out of my lair, I came out of the passage, and repaired all the damage they done. And I stayed. It's now been a year since that fateful night, and tomorrow is Christmas. Since Christine left, I constantly visited Box 5 to sit and review all the past events that I did. On one particular visit, I heard a voice that I never thought I would here again. Christine, she was singing that song...

_Angel of Music, _

_Guide and Guardian! _

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music,_

_Hide no longer,_

_Come to me strange Angel!_

I just sat there, shocked, until I realized that she disappeared. Taking one of the many ways to my lair*, I managed to arrive in time to here another song,

_Angel of Music!_

_I came to you,_

_Trying to find true beauty!_

_Angel of Music!_

_Friend and Phantom,_

_Come to me strange Angel!_

Another big shock, she was begging me to come to her. I stood there, once again in shocked silence, and then I heard her lament,

_Angel... oh speak... _

_what endless longing, echo in this whisper._

_Angel of Music,_

_Please help me..._

_Come to me my Phantom!_

She sounds so... heartbroken. I knew then that no matter what, I will prevent her from sounding that way again. But I was curious as to why she came back...

_Wandering Child, so lost, so helpless,_

_Yearning for my guidance..._

_Angel of Music!_

_You came to me, seeking true beauty!_

_Angel of Music!_

_You used to shun me,_

_Why return to your Angel?_

And thats when I got the biggest shock of my life. Christine lifted a finger to her hood, she hesitated a moment, as if she was remembering something. And simply, flipped the hood off, revealing red scar that covered half her face. I quickly pulled the lever to open the gate, and went back up to Box 5 to think about what I just saw. Her face... once was beautiful, but now as disfigured_- _as disfigured as mine. A few minutes later, I went back to my lair to find that Christine was asleep on my bed, softly I sang as I covered her with a spare blanket,

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light;_

_You're safe, no one can find you,_

_You're fears are far behind you_

My name is Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, and now, my Angel of Music has returned to me.

_

* * *

_

Just wanted to make a little note:

The passage that Erik was referring to was the one from the 'Masqerade' scene, cool huh? Oh, and please review!


End file.
